Gefahrenzone: Krankenhaus
by madnorthnorthwest
Summary: Es ist spät, es ist dunkel, es regnet, House hat Überstunden geschoben und will nur noch auf sein Sofa. Auf dem Heimweg merkt er allerdings, dass er etwas wichtiges vergessen hat und kehrt nochmal um. Prompt gerät er in eine ganz schön brenzlige Situation
1. Teil 1

**Gefahrenzone: Krankenhaus**

Der Fußboden der fast leeren Eingangshalle des Princeton Plainsboro Krankenhauses war nass und rutschig. Die Folge eines verregneten Tages und vieler, vieler Patienten, die durch das anhaltende Mistwetter erkrankt und dann hier her gekommen waren. Wenn man der Wettervorhersage Glauben schenkte, würde das noch einige Tage so weiter gehen. Dr. Greg House trottete seufzend über den glitschigen Boden, grüßte im Vorbeigehen den Mann vom Wachdienst, der bereits die Schwester von der Anmeldung abgelöst hatte, und hinkte auf den Ausgang zu. Für heute hatte er Feierabend und er konnte es kaum erwarten, sich in gemütlichen Klamotten auf's heimische Sofa zu legen und irgendeinen Sportkanal zu gucken.

„Ach, so ein Mist!", ging es ihm dann plötzlich durch den Kopf. Er musste ja noch die dummen Bewertungsbogen ausfüllen, die Cuddy ihm vor einer Woche aufgebrummt hatte.

Eine super tolle Idee von ihr. Er sollte die Teile für seine drei Assistenten ausfüllen. Irgendwelche hohen Tiere wollten wissen, ob sich die ganzen jungen Ärzte bezahlt machten. Eine Woche hatte er für die Bewertungen Zeit gehabt und es bis zuletzt aufgeschoben. Heute Früh um 8.00 Uhr wäre der letzt mögliche Abgabetermin gewesen. House hatte es geschafft, seiner Chefin den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg zu gehen und sich so einen weiteren Tag erschummelt. Allerdings hatte sie ihm bei der Übergabe der Bogen letzte Woche gedroht, dass wenn er den Termin nicht einhalte, sie ihm zwei Monate lang sämtliche 80-jährige Patientinnen aufdrücken würde, die über Brustschmerzen und Knoten in den Brüsten klagten und diesbezüglich untersucht werden müssten. Er war cool geblieben und hatte gekontert: „Na und wenn schon."

„Wissen sie wie viele das pro Tag sind?", hatte Cuddy gefragt und er hatte gleichgültig den Kopf geschüttelt.

Die Zahl, die sie ihm nannte, beunruhigte ihn dann doch und der Gedanke an all die Untersuchungen hatte ihm ein Schaudern über den Rücken gejagt. Letztendlich hatte sie das Duell gewonnen und er sich die Bewertungsbogen geben lassen.

Draußen war es schon ganz schön dunkel, die Klinik war praktisch schon geschlossen und die meisten Mitarbeiter waren bereits zu Hause. Nur das Nachtpersonal war jetzt noch anwesend. Durch den Haupteingang kam man seit etwa zehn Minuten nur noch raus, aber nicht mehr rein. Wer dennoch rein wollte, was immer mal wieder vorkam, weil manche Leute erst so spät Zeit fanden ihre Angehörigen und Freunde zu besuchen, oder vielleicht etwas liegen lassen hatten, musste klingeln und wurde vom Nachtwächter hereingelassen. House hatte mit seinem Team Überstunden gemacht, da sie noch wegen eines Patienten zu tun hatten. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch dringende Laborergebnisse bekommen. Das schafften die drei aber auch ohne ihn. Das war der Vorteil, wenn man Leute unter sich arbeiten hatte. Foreman, Cameron und Chase würden sich die halbe Nacht um die Ohren schlagen müssen, während er seinen Schönheitsschlaf bekam. Ein schadenfrohes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er soeben, zum Schutz vor dem prasselnden Regen, mit gesenktem Kopf durch die extra für ihn aufgleitenden Haupteingangstüren trat. Auf seinen Stock gestützt hinkte House voran, merkte wie sich die Nässe ihren Weg durch seine Kleidung bahnte, als er kurz vor der Tür von einem hochgewachsenen Mann in dunkelblauer, Regenjacke angerempelt wurde. Er wollte den Kerl schon anpöbeln, doch da war dieser bereits durch die Eingangstür, durch welche House gerade herausgekommen war, im Gebäude verschwunden. „Tja, so kann man es auch machen", dachte er bei sich und wünschte sich im selben Moment auch so eine Jacke mit genau so einer Kapuze. Denn dann würde er jetzt nicht so klitschnass werden auf dem Weg zu seinem Auto. So aber geschah genau das und der Nephrologe war reichlich genervt, als er endlich am Wagen ankam. Seit Tagen konnte er nun schon nicht mit dem Motorrad zur Arbeit kommen. Ohne große Eile schloss er die Fahrertür auf, viel nasser konnte er schließlich nicht werden, warf seinen Gehstock unsanft auf den Rücksitz, und stieg ins Auto. Mit einem lauten Rums schloss er die Tür und startete dann den Motor. Mick Jagger's Stimme ertönte einen Moment später aus dem Radio. Mitsingend fuhr er langsam an und vom Parkplatz. Der Diagnostiker kam ganze 25 Meter weit, bis ihm einfiel, dass er etwas vergessen hatte.

„Verdammt!", fluchte er lauthals. „Die Bewertungsbogen."

Die Dinger lagen noch auf seinem Schreibtisch, wo er sie letzte Woche hingelegt hatte.

Verärgert über seine eigene Vergesslichkeit, legte er den Rückwärtsgang ein und fuhr wieder zurück. Kurz darauf war Mick Jagger wieder still.

Im selben schlendernden Tempo, wie auf dem Weg aus dem Krankenhaus heraus, ging er jetzt wieder darauf zu. Dieses Mal gingen die Türen natürlich nicht für ihn auf. Verzweifelt versuchte er durch die Türen etwas zu erkennen. Er glaubte, eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen, war sich aber im nächsten Moment nicht mehr so sicher. Probeweise klopfte er mit seinem Stock gegen das Glas, doch es schien niemand in der Nähe zu sein, um ihm auf zu machen. Wo war der Nachtwächter bloß? Eben war er doch noch da gewesen. Vielleicht musste er austreten. Mal wieder typisch. Wenn man die Kerle brauchte, waren sie nicht da. Zum Glück hatten Mitarbeiter wie er für solche Fälle ja eine Karte, mit der man jederzeit die Klinik betreten konnte. Dazu musste er sie aber natürlich erst mal finden. Unbarmherzig goss der Regen von oben herab und erschwerte ihm jegliche Handlung. Langsam begann er zu frieren. Er war immerhin schon völlig durchgeweicht. House holte sein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche und suchte darin nach der besagten Karte. Er hatte sie in der ganzen Zeit, die er hier arbeitete, noch nicht ein Mal benutzt. In einem der vielen Fächer musste sie doch aber sein. Vielleicht sollte er die Bogen einfach liegen lassen und sich morgen darum kümmern. Aber das würde zwei Monate Brüste abtasten bei über 80 Jährigen nach sich ziehen. Einen weiteren Tag würde er Cuddy sicher nicht aus dem Weg gehen können. Ungeduldig suchte House weiter nach der Karte und fand sie endlich. Mit vor Kälte zittrigen Händen, zog er die Mitarbeiterkarte durch die dafür vorgesehene Vorrichtung neben der Eingangstür und beobachtete beeindruckt, wie die Tür daraufhin auf ging. Angenehme Wärme schlug ihm entgegen. Mit einem großen Schritt trat er ein und steuerte direkt auf den Fahrstuhl zu. Jetzt schnell hoch ins Büro und dann ab nach Hause. Am Fahrstuhl angekommen, drückte er ungeduldig mehrere Male den Rufknopf, als würde das die Fahrt des Lifts beschleunigen.

„Hey sie da", vernahm er plötzlich eine Stimme hinter sich. Langsam drehte er sich um. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Eingangshalle stand der Nachtwächter. Hinter ihm der Mann mit der dunkelblauen Regenjacke - und er hatte eine Waffe. Genau diese richtete er jetzt auf House, welcher wie angewachsen da stand und sich nicht rührte. Hinter ihm ging soeben der Fahrstuhl auf.

„Keine Bewegung!", warnte ihn der mit der Waffe.

„Schon gut, ich tue ja gar nichts", rief House zurück.

„Was wollen sie hier?"

„Ich habe was im Büro vergessen. Ich möchte nur schnell ein paar Unterlagen holen, dann bin ich sofort wieder weg", sagte der Arzt ernst, wofür er vom Nachtwächter, welcher dem Angreifer offenbar als Geisel diente, einen fassungslosen Blick kassierte.

„Tja das nenne ich Pech. Wären sie nur nach Hause gefahren, dann wäre alles gut geworden. Aber jetzt müssen sie leider hier bleiben. Nehmen sie die Hände hoch und kommen sie hier rüber!"


	2. Teil 2

„Habt ihr die Bewerbungsbogen auf House's Schreibtisch gesehen?", fragte Chase, der gerade von einem Mikroskop aufsah. 

Im Labor war es angenehm temperiert und das leise Surren der arbeitenden Geräte wirkte um diese Zeit irgendwie beruhigend.

„Nein was für Bewertungsbogen denn?", erkundigte sich Cameron von einem Computer aus.

„Cuddy lässt House Bewertungen für uns ausfüllen, weil die Finanzabteilung wissen möchte, ob all die Assistenzärzte noch tragbar sind", erklärte Chase seinen beiden Kollegen.

„Woher weißt du das?", hakte Foreman nach.

„Hat mir Burnham gesagt. In seiner Abteilung wurde das auch schon gemacht und jetzt sind wir dran."

„So ein Unsinn", warf Cameron verärgert ein. „Dies ist ein Lehrkrankenhaus, natürlich gibt es eine Menge junger Ärzte."

„Schon, aber es ist eben auch ein Krankenhaus und wenn die Ausgaben zu hoch sind, wird irgendwer entlassen."

Cameron sah den Australier vorwurfsvoll an. „Auf wessen Seite stehst du eigentlich?", keifte sie in bester Zickenmanier drauf los.

„Hey hey", beschwichtigte sie Chase. „Ich gebe nur das wieder, was Burnham mir gesagt hat. Kein Grund auszuticken."

Er widmete sich wieder seinem Mikroskop, sprach aber trotzdem weiter. „Ich wollt ja nur wissen, ob ihr denkt, dass House das wirklich mitmacht."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, die nur von dem Hintergrundsummen im Raum übertönt wurde.

„Keine Ahnung. Ihm wird wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben", meinte Cameron dann, und Foreman, der sich bisher rausgehalten hatte und stur auf einen Bildschirm starrte, fügte hinzu: „Und wenn schon, ihr denkt doch nicht ernsthaft, dass er uns schlecht bewertet."

Cameron nickte zustimmend.

„Nein, aber ehrlich", entgegnete Chase. „Und die anderen Ärzte bewerten ihre Leute sicher besonders gut, denn wer möchte schon auf seine Assistenten verzichten. Ich meine, überlegt doch mal. Dann würde House jetzt hier stehen müssen, anstatt faul zu Hause auf seiner Couch rumzuliegen."

---

Einige Sekunden lang überlegte House, ob die Waffe wirklich echt war. Vielleicht erlaubte sich da einer einen dummen Scherz. Wilson vielleicht, aber dafür war der Kerl dort drüben einfach zu groß. Er bewegte sich auch ganz anders. Wenn er nur die Kapuze abnehmen würde, dann könnte House wenigstens das Gesicht des Mannes sehen, der ihn da gerade bedrohte. In seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken. Wieso sollte jemand hier im Krankenhaus mit einer Waffe rumfuchteln? Das machte doch überhaupt keinen Sinn. Wenn es allerdings doch ernst gemeint war, dann war es wohl besser jetzt nicht den Helden zu spielen. Nicht, dass House das vorgehabt hätte – mit seinem Bein würde er sich schneller eine Kugel einfangen, als er Geschwindigkeitsrekordhumpeln´ auch nur denken konnte – aber stichelnde Sprüche, waren in einer solchen Situation sicherlich ebenso wenig angebracht. Die Aufforderung „Hände hoch!", war allerdings schon sehr verlockend. Langsam hob House seinen linken Arm. 

„Beide Hände!", kam es sofort wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

House biss sich angespannt auf die Unterlippe. „Tut mir leid Mister, aber das kann ich nicht. Gehstock sehen sie."

Er deutete mit der Linken auf den Stock an seiner Seite und lächelte entschuldigend. „Ich bin ein Krüppel."

„Lass die Hand oben!", fuhr ihn der Andere auf der Stelle an und kam dann, den Nachtwächter vor sich herschiebend, auf House zu.

„Soso, ein Krüppel, ja?", wiederholte der Angreifer grinsend und musterte den Mediziner. „Ich wette du kannst auch ohne Stock laufen."

House nickte andeutungsweise. „Schon, aber ich habe starke Schmerzen und..."

„Du wirst noch viel stärkere Schmerzen haben, wenn du nicht sofort beide Hände hoch nimmst", unterbrach ihn der Mann gereizt.

House zögerte noch einige Sekunden, ließ dann aber den Stock fallen und hob behutsam auch den rechten Arm, wobei er sich alle Mühe gab, sein gesamtes Körpergewicht auf das gesunde Bein zu verlagern.

„Brav", meinte der Fremde zufrieden. „Und jetzt gehen wir erst mal irgendwo hin, wo wir unsere Ruhe haben. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass uns die Nachtschwestern oder irgendwelche Patienten entdecken, während wir auf Frankie warten. Es müssen ja nicht mehr Leute in Gefahr gebracht werden, als unbedingt nötig."

Der Mann sah wieder den Nachtwächter an, dessen Waffe, wie House jetzt feststellen musste, der Fremde an sich genommen hatte, denn er holte jetzt diese zweite Pistole aus der Jackentasche hervor und richtete sie auf den Wachmann.

„Also, wo lässt es sich am besten ungestört warten?", wollte er von dem Nachtwächter wissen. Dieser überlegte kurz. „Die Laboratorien", schlug er schließlich vor. „Da ist für gewöhnlich um diese Zeit nichts mehr los."

House rollte genervt die Augen. Was für ein Vollidiot. Damit brachte er zusätzlich noch Cameron, Chase und Foreman in Gefahr, die jetzt vermutlich gerade nichtsahnend im Labor saßen und durch allerhand Mikroskope starrten. Hatte man ihm nicht gesagt, dass dort noch gearbeitet wurde? Typisch. Es wusste mal wieder die eine Hand nicht, was die andere tat und House würde das ausbügeln müssen.

„Wieso gehen wir nicht in die Pathologie? Da sind wir ganz sicher ungestört. In den Labors stehen Geräte, die die ganze Nacht über arbeiten.", mischte sich House ein, der inzwischen sicher war, dass das hier kein dummer Scherz war, sondern purer Ernst. Zu seiner Erleichterung ging der Andere auf seinen Vorschlag ein und nickte.

„Ja wieso nicht, da kommt nachts sicher keiner gucken. Na los gehen wir."

Ohne die beiden Geiseln aus den Augen zu lassen, trat der Kapuzenjackenmann zum Fahrstuhl und ließ diesen erneut aufgehen, denn der Lift war natürlich längst wieder zugegangen. Unsanft schubste der Kerl dann zuerst den Nachtwächter, der im Übrigen einen viel zu verängstigten Eindruck machte dafür, dass er sie eigentlich hätte beschützen sollen, und danach House in den Lift hinein. Der Arzt spürte schon beim ersten Schritt ohne Stock, wie ein höllisch stechender Schmerz sein Bein, ausgehend vom Oberschenkel, sowohl nach oben, als auch nach unten, durchzog und ließ sich sofort gegen die Wand fallen. Daran konnte er sich, zumindest solange sie im Fahrstuhl waren, abstützen. Die anderen beiden platzierten sich nahe der Tür und House warf, bevor diese zuglitt, noch einen letzten wehmütigen Blick auf seine Gehhilfe, welche nun, achtlos zurückgelassen, auf dem schmutzigen Boden der Eingangshalle lag.

---

Ein penetrantes Piepen kündigte an, dass der toxische Test zu einem Ergebnis gekommen war. Erwartungsvoll betrachtete Foreman den Bildschirm und wartete, dass die Resultate des Tests dort erschienen. 

„Negativ auf Arsen, negativ auf Blei, negativ auf Quecksilber", gab er die auf dem Monitor abgebildete Grafik wieder. „Tja, sieht aus, als wurde sie nicht vergiftet. Cameron, was hast du?"

"Noch gar nichts", gab die junge Ärztin zurück.

„Am Ende ist es nur eine verdammte Gastroenteritis", nörgelte Chase vor sich hin. „Wir suchen jetzt seit Stunden und bisher haben wir nur einen verärgerten Lehrer, weil wir ihn beschuldigt haben, seine Schülerin zu vergiften..."

„Nicht wir, House", korrigierte ihn Foreman.

„Mag sein, aber wir sitzen im selben Boot, nicht?"

Foreman nickte abwesend, wandte sich dann wieder an Chase. „Hey ähm, wir sollten vielleicht noch mal die Blutwerte von gestern checken, ich habe da so eine Idee."

Sein Kollege sah ihn fragend an. „Wenn du meinst. Aber die Akte liegt noch oben im Besprechungsraum und ich renne da jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht hoch."

Cameron, die die ganze Zeit mit dem Computer beschäftigt gewesen war, sah jetzt prüfend zu Chase und dann zu Foreman. Wie zwei kleine Jungs versuchten sie mit Blicken den jeweils anderen dazu zu zwingen nachzugeben und die Akte zu holen. Cameron kam sich vor wie im Kindergarten. Sie seufzte.

„Ich geh schon", verkündete sie dann und verließ das Labor in Richtung Aufzug.


	3. Teil 3

Als sie den Rufknopf des Fahrstuhls drückte, bemerkte Cameron, dass der Aufzug bereits in Bewegung war. Der Pfeil nach unten leuchtete auf. Irgendjemand war unterwegs ins Erdgeschoss, denn das war das Einzige, was noch unter den Laboratorien lag. Aber wer würde um diese Zeit noch da runter wollen? Einen Moment lang stand die junge Ärztin grübelnd da. Bestimmt der Nachtwächter, kam es ihr dann in den Sinn. Er drehte jetzt wohl seine Runden, um nachzusehen, ob auch alles in Ordnung war. Ein Lächeln huschte über Cameron's Gesicht. Es war schon sehr beruhigend zu wissen, dass ein Nachtwächter hier auf alles acht gab, denn in einem so großen Gebäude wirkte die nächtliche Leere und Dunkelheit schon ziemlich bedrückend. 

Soeben wechselten sich die Pfeile ab und nun leuchtete der Pfeil nach oben auf. Die Immunologin wartete noch einen Moment. Der Nachtwächter nahm seine Arbeit heute wohl sehr genau. Konnte er nicht mal kurz in ihrer

halten? Sie seufzte. Cameron konnte jetzt entweder hier warten, bis der Aufzug die Güter hatte hier vorbei zu kommen, oder sie nahm die Treppen. Nach kurzer Überlegung entschloss sie sich für Letzteres. Ein wenig Bewegung war schon nicht schlecht und tat ihr auch mal ganz gut. Gesessen hatte sie den ganzen Tag. Nachdem sie einen letzten Blick auf den leuchtenden Pfeil geworfen hatte, wandte sie sich ab und schritt auf das Treppenhaus zu. Cameron war gerade durch die Tür verschwunden, da erlosch der Pfeil und die Tür ging auf. Das innere des Lifts war leer.

---

Obwohl das Gehen House sichtlich Schwierigkeiten bereitete, trieb der Angreifer ihn und den Nachtwächter unaufhörlich voran. Mitleid war von dem Kerl offensichtlich nicht zu erwarten. Sie liefen jetzt durch das Erdgeschoss zur Pathologie. Bei jedem Schritt biss House die Zähne zusammen, um sich von dem Stechen im Bein abzulenken. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hinkte er als erster in den Autopsieraum und atmete erleichtert durch, als er sich auf dem glänzenden Autopsietisch in der Mitte des Raumes niederlassen konnte ohne dass der Typ mit der Waffe ihn wieder runterjagte. Der Nachtwächter blieb unsicher neben dem Tisch stehen und sah sich um. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Raum, vorbei an all den beschrifteten Kühlfächern. Er kam wohl nicht oft hier runter, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er sich reichlich unwohl fühlte. Andererseits konnte das auch an der auf ihn gerichteten Pistole liegen.

„Sind da wirklich Leichen drinnen?", wollte der Wachmann von House wissen.

„Sicher, was dachten sie denn?", entgegnete dieser gleichgültig.

„Ruhe, verdammt", unterbrach sie der Geiselnehmer unfreundlich. Noch immer richtete er auf jeden der beiden eine Waffe. Jetzt hob er allerdings interessiert die Brauen und musterte House. „Arbeiten sie hier?", fragte er grob.

Was war jetzt hilfreicher, die Wahrheit zu sagen oder zu lügen? Im Moment schien beides seine Vor- und Nachteile zu haben. Er musste ihm aber bestimmt nicht gleich auf die Nase binden, dass er Arzt war.

„Nicht hier in der Pathologie, nein", wich er also geschickt aus. „Und sie?", fügte er noch schnell hinzu, wofür er sich erneut einen Blick vom Wachmann einfing. Wenn es nach dem ginge, so glaubte House, würden sie sich wahrscheinlich unterwürfig vor die Füße des Geiselnehmers schmeißen und um ihr Leben flehen. Einen besseres Plan hatte der Arzt zwar im Moment auch nicht, aber so was kam auf keinen Fall in Frage.

Der Angreifer ging nicht auf die Gegenfrage ein, sondern sah sich jetzt ebenfalls um. Er schien, im Gegensatz zum Wachmann, aber etwas bestimmtes zu suchen. Der sterile, auf Hochglanz polierte Stahl aus dem hier fast alles bestand, ließ die Szene fast wie ein Filmset erscheinen und irgendwie wirkte die ganze Situation furchtbar irreal auf House. Vielleicht lag er in Wirklichkeit gerade auf seinem Sofa und träumte das alles nur. Ja, so musste es sein. So was dummes passierte doch nur denen im Fernsehen.

„Gibt's denn hier kein Telefon?", riss ihn die rauhe Stimme des Geiselnehmers aus seinen Gedanken. House kannte die Antwort, schwieg sich aber aus. Dem Kerl auch noch helfen, so weit kam's noch.

Der Nachtwächter allerdings nickte gleich verängstigt drauf los und zeigte in eine Ecke am anderen Ende des Raumes, wo, von ihrem Platz aus nicht zu sehen, hinter einem hoch angebrachten Schränkchen, ein Telefon hing. House seufzte und schloss angespannt die Augen. Er fragte sich ernsthaft wer diesen Gehirnakrobaten bloß eingestellt hatte. Wenn das Cuddy's Verdienst war, würde sie aber was von ihm zu hören bekommen, sobald das hier vorbei war.

Der Geiselnehmer war inzwischen auf dem Weg zum Telefon. Er ging rückwärts, um seine Geiseln die ganze Zeit über im Blick zu haben. Am Ziel angekommen, nahm er den Hörer ab und begann zu wählen. Er kam allerdings nur zwei oder drei Ziffern weit, da er dann vom Helden des Tages, dem Knallfrosch von Nachtwächter, unterbrochen wurde: „Aber das ist nur für die Benutzung innerhalb des Gebäudes. Sie können damit nicht raus telefonieren."

---

Cameron hatte die Treppen erklommen und trat soeben durch die Tür auf den Gang in der ersten Etage. Hier war nicht nur House's Büro und ihr Besprechungszimmer, sondern auch die Balustrade, von wo aus man einen wunderbaren Überblick über die große Eingangshalle hatte, die wie eine Art Atrium, nach oben zur ersten Etage offen war. Und genau daran vorbei musste Allison jetzt um zum Besprechungsraum zu gelangen. Sie hatte sich vom ersten Tag an gewundert, wozu dieses Gebilde eigentlich gut sein sollte. Wahrscheinlich irgend so ein architektonisches Meisterstück, von dem sie als Medizinerin nichts verstand. Sie hielt einen Moment inne und horchte. Hier oben konnte sie das Prasseln des Regens auf dem Dach hören. Es schüttete also immer noch wie aus Eimern. Sie überlegte eben, ob sie einen Blick hinunter in die Eingangshalle werfen sollte. Dieser Bereich war besonders interessant, wenn in der Klinik viel Verkehr war. Dann konnte man von der Balustrade aus hervorragend die Leute beobachten. Eine ganz tolle Beschäftigung für allzu langweilige Mittagspausen. Wie eine aufgescheuchte Herde wirkten die Leute manchmal. Aber eigentlich war es auch nur dann wirklich interessant. Jetzt, zu so später Stunde, würde sie höchstens den Nachtwächter an der Anmeldung erspähen und dass auch bloß im Halbdunkel. Vorrausgesetzt er war überhaupt inzwischen wieder zurück von seinem Rundgang. Die Ärztin entschied sich, lieber einfach schnell die Akte zu holen und dann zurück zu den Anderen zu gehen. Je eher sie fertig wurden, umso schneller konnten sie nach Hause und sich auch endlich ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf holen. Außerdem musste sie zugeben, dass ihr ein so großes, leeres, halbdunkles Gebäude nicht gerade besonders einladend vorkam. Schon als Kind hatte sie, wann immer sie Zeit in dem großen Haus ihrer Großeltern verbracht hatte, ein unwohles Gefühl verspürt, wenn kein Erwachsener in der Nähe war. Ungern hatte sie dort übernachtet. Wenn man es ihr anbot, immer Ausreden erfunden, warum es ausgerechnet an dem Tag überhaupt nicht passte. Und so huschte sie auch jetzt lieber im Laufschritt weiter an der Balustrade vorbei, hinein in den immer wieder an den Seiten von Glasfronten unterbrochenen roten Gang, in welchem sich einige der Büros und Besprechungsräume der Klinik befanden.

---

Chase hatte inzwischen seinen Kittel ausgezogen. Nach mehr als 12 Stunden in dem Polyesterteil, wurde es darin irgendwann ungemütlich. Träge hing der Kittel nun über der Rückenlehne des Stuhls, auf dem der Australier saß und sich irgendwelche Notizen machte.

„Wenn einer von uns fliegt, was glaubst du wer es ist?", fragte er in den Raum hinein.

Foreman rollte genervt die Augen. „Verdammt Chase, wenn du dir solche Gedanken machst, dass man dich raus wirft, dann red mit House darüber und nicht mit mir. Ich habe dir gesagt, was ich von der ganzen Sache halte. Mehr kann ich dazu auch nicht beitragen."

Foreman rollte sich mit dem Hocker, auf dem er Platz genommen hatte quer durch den Raum, zu einer Zentrifuge und überprüfte, wie weit das Gerät war.

„Erythrozyten sind vom Serum getrennt. So langsam kommen wir voran", berichtete er.

Chase legte den Stift beiseite und kam zu seinem Kollegen herüber. „Gut, dann viel Spaß beim Abfüllen, ich kümmere mich eben um das Blutbild vom kleinen Andrew."

Mit diesen Worten begab er sich an ein anderes freies Gerät.

Foreman holte ein paar Spritzen aus einem Schrank und begann mit dem Abfüllen.

„Was schreibst du da eigentlich dauernd auf?", fragte er Chase.

„Wann wir was gemacht haben. Damit wir morgen nicht durcheinander kommen", erläuterte dieser.

Einen Moment lang herrschte geschäftige Stille, während sich jeder der beiden konzentriert seiner Arbeit widmete.

„Drei so dringende Patienten sind einfach zu viel des Guten", bemerkte Foreman gerade, als im selben Moment an der Wand vor ihm das Telefon klingelte.


	4. Teil 4

Die zwei Ärzte tauschten fragende Blicke aus. 

„Wer soll das sein?", fragte Foreman verwundert. Sie waren praktisch noch nie im Labor ans Telefon gegangen. Wieso auch? Zum raus telefonieren benutzte man besser ein Telefon auf Station. Allerdings konnte sich Foreman gut vorstellen, dass manchmal Mitarbeiter her kamen, um ungestört irgendwelche Gespräche zu führen, von denen keiner was mitbekommen sollte.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?", entgegnete Chase patzig nach dem dritten Klingeln und fügte dann auffordernd hinzu: „Nun geh schon ran!"

Foreman legte vorsichtig die Spritze zur Seite, in die er gerade abfüllte und nahm den Hörer ab.

„Princeton Plainsboro Lehrkrankenhaus, Labor. Dr. Foreman am Apparat", meldete er sich ordnungsgemäß, aber mit etwas unsicherer Stimme.

Sekundenlang war es still im Raum. Chase wartete gespannt auf eine Reaktion. Das leise Surren der Geräte erschien ihm für einen kurzen Moment lauter als zuvor. Auch er fragte sich wer das wohl sein würde. Verwählt vielleicht, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. Interessiert beobachtete er seinen Kollegen, der soeben den Hörer wieder weg hängte und selbst reichlich verwirrt aussah.

„Und wer war es?", platzte es ungeduldig aus Chase heraus.

Der Andere zuckte hilflos die Schultern. „Aufgelegt."

---

Der Geiselnehmer sah ziemlich wütend aus, als der Nachtwächter verkündete, er könne das Telefon nur innerhalb des Krankenhauses benutzen. Mit dem Hörer in der Hand und verärgert zusammengekniffenen Augen, stand er da.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fauchte er den Wachmann an, als könne der irgendwas dafür.

„Naja, es hängen nicht in allen Räumen Telefone zum raus telefonieren. Und man hat wohl einfach angenommen, dass in der Pathologie niemand einen Anruf nach Außerhalb absetzen braucht", erläuterte der Nachtwächter.

Aus dem Hörer ertönte derweil eine Männerstimme. House war sich nicht ganz sicher, da er zu weit weg stand um es genau zu hören, aber er glaubte das Wort „Labor", zu verstehen.

„Mist!", fluchte der Mann mit den Pistolen und knallte den Hörer wütend auf. Daraufhin kam er zurück zu seinen Geiseln und kratzte sich nachdenklich an seinem stoppeligen Bart. Die Kapuze trug er noch immer über den Kopf gezogen, jedoch konnte House sich jetzt aus der Nähe ein ganz gutes Bild von ihm machen. Der Mann war blass, trug einen Dreitagebart, zerrissene Jeans und Turnschuhe. Außerdem prangte eine gut erkennbare, längst verheilte Narbe auf seiner rechten Wange. House rieb sich das angeschlagene Bein. Es war wohl Zeit für eine Vicodintablette. Als er jedoch in seine Tasche fasste, um die Medikamentendose herauszuholen, hatte er umgehend eine dunkle Smith & Wesson im Gesicht.

„Hey hey hey, ganz ruhig", beschwichtigte er den Mann. „Ich will nur was gegen die Schmerzen nehmen."

Langsam holte House die Packung hervor und öffnete den Deckel. „Sehen sie", meinte er nachdem er sich eine Pille in den Mund geschüttet hatte.

„Was ist das?", wollte der Andere wissen.

„Vicodin. Ziemlich starkes Schmerzmittel", erklärte House und besah sich dabei abwesend die Packung. Es waren nur noch vier Tabletten darin. Er würde sein Vicodin also gut rationieren müssen.

Der Angreifer war derweil wieder mit anderen Gedanken beschäftigt. Momentan besah er sich das Namensschild, dass der Nachtwächter trug.

„Also, Simon", wandte er sich dann mit drohender Stimme an diesen. „Du hast gesagt, es sind nicht in allen Räumen Telefone zum raustelefonieren."

Simon nickte, woraufhin der Andere weitersprach: „Wo finden wir denn eines mit dem man Gespräche nach draußen führen kann?"

Wieder kannte House die Antwort. sagte aber nichts, sondern steckte inzwischen sein Vicodin wieder weg und ging nur für sich im Kopf die möglichen Anlaufstellen für diesen Zweck durch. Auf Station, bei der Anmeldung, in den Büros...

„In den Laboratorien ist das nächste", hörte der Arzt den Nachtwächter laut sagen.

„Oder an der Anmeldung", meldete House sich schnell zu Wort.

Der Nachtwächter schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Aber da müssen wir erst zurück zur Eingangshalle. Die Laboratorien sind gleich über uns, das ist doch kein Weg."

„Büros!", schlug House als nächstes vor.

„Das ist ja noch weiter", winkte Simon besserwisserisch ab.

House war drauf und dran, dem Kerl an die Gurgel zu gehen.

Der Bewaffnete hatte sich unterdessen für eine Option entschieden.

„Also gut, auf ins Labor", kündigte er an und machte Platz, um seine Geiseln vorangehen zu lassen.

---

Cameron erreichte nun auch den Besprechungsraum. Hastig trat sie ein und steuerte geradewegs auf ein Regal zu. Dort lagen auf einem Stapel, die Akten ihrer aktuellen Fälle. Aufmerksam ging sie diese durch, auf der Suche nach der Richtigen.

„Ah, da bist du ja", sagte sie, als könne die Akte sie verstehen. Als sie sich zum Gehen wandte, fiel ihr auf, wie ungünstig diese Glasfront, die das Zimmer vom Gang abtrennte, eigentlich war. Wie sie da so stand, kam sie sich relativ ungeschützt und irgendwie nackt vor. Hier drinnen konnte sie ja jeder beobachten, wenn sie tagsüber an dem großen Tisch saßen und über Krankheitsbilder philosophierten. Jetzt in dem Dimmerlicht, dass bei Nacht in einem Großteil des Gebäudes vorherrschte, machte sie sich auf einmal Gedanken, dass jemand an der Glasfront vorbei kommen könnte. Sie sah sich noch mal um, verstaute dann die Akte unter ihrem Arm und ging auf die Tür zu. Als hätte sie der Blitz getroffen, blieb sie plötzlich stehen und drehte sich nach links in Richtung Büro. Es war leer, wie nicht anders zu erwarten. Auf dem Schreibtisch erspähte sie sogar die Bewertungsbogen, von denen Chase gesprochen hatte. Wie sie da so stand und die Szene betrachtete, merkte sie wie es ihr regelrecht in den Fingerspitzen kribbelte. Sie würde zu gerne einen Blick auf die Bogen werfen, wissen, was da so bewertet und abgefragt wurde. Sie sagte sich, dass das nicht richtig wäre und sie das nichts anging. Auf der anderen Seite würde ein flüchtiger Blick wohl auch nichts schaden. Wer würde es denn schon erfahren? Außerdem waren die Bogen ja wohl noch nicht ausgefüllt, es würde also gar keinen Unterschied machen. Oder doch? Immerhin könnte sie sich dann darauf einstellen, was man von ihnen erwartete und sich dementsprechend verhalten.

„Ach verdammt", platzte es aus Allison Cameron heraus und sie marschierte auf die Tür zum Büro zu.

---

„Aufgelegt?", wiederholte Chase verwundert, was sein Kollege gerade gesagt hatte.

„Ja, aufgelegt", bestätigte Foreman und zuckte die Schultern.

„Hm, verwählt vielleicht", sprach der Andere seinen Gedanken jetzt laut aus.

Doch Foreman schüttelte überzeugt den Kopf. „Nein kann nicht sein. Ich glaub das war ein interner Anruf, auf dem Display stand als Anrufer R11´."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Chase interessiert nach, winkte dann aber ab. "Naja was soll's. Vielleicht ein Fehler im System."

Der Farbige nickte. „Das kann sein."

Er wollte sich gerade wieder dem Abfüllen zuwenden, da kam ihm ein Gedanke.

„Hey, gibt es nicht diese Liste, wo drauf steht wozu welche interne Nummer gehört?", fragte er eher rhetorisch, denn noch ehe er den Satz beendet hatte, begann er in den Schubladen danach zu suchen.

„Aha, da ist sie ja", meinte er triumphierend und sah sich das Blatt genauer an. „Genau die meine ich."

Aufmerksam überflogen seine Augen die Liste.

„R11, das ist die Pathologie", sagte er schließlich halblaut.

Chase trat neben ihn und warf ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Liste.

„Aber da ist doch jetzt kein Mensch mehr", gab der Australier zu bedenken.

Auch Foreman konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

„Vielleicht Cameron", schlug er wenig überzeugt vor.

Im nu war Chase aufgeschreckt. „Meinst du da stimmt was nicht? Was sollte sie denn..."

„Ich weiß es nicht", fiel ihm der Neurologe ins Wort. „Aber es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit es rauszufinden."

Chase's Gesicht war ein einziges großes Fragezeichen. „Du meinst wir sollen in die Pathologie runter gehen und nachsehen?"

Wiedermal zuckte Foreman die Schultern. „Klar, warum nicht. Eine Pause könnten wir schon mal vertragen. Oder hast du Angst da unten spukt's?"

Sofort bemühte sich Chase wieder um einen gefassten Gesichtsausdruck. „Natürlich nicht. Los, gehen wir."


	5. Teil 5

Wieder ging es für House, Simon und den Angreifer die kalten, kahlen Gänge des Erdgeschosses entlang. House musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht zusammen zu sacken. 

„Halt, wartet mal", ließ der Kapuzenmann urplötzlich verlauten, woraufhin beide Geiseln abrupt stehen blieben. Der Mann kam auf den Wachmann zu und wedelte mit der Pistole vor dessen Gesicht rum. „Sag mal, wo finde ich so was wie Paketband, Kabelbinder oder ähnliches?"

Der Wachmann schüttelte den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, das weiß ich nicht."

Na endlich mal, dachte House.

„Aber hier gleich um die Ecke ist ein Vorratsraum, da habe ich mal Klebeband liegen sehen."

Oh Gott!, ging es House durch den Kopf und er hätte es fast laut ausgesprochen. Wenn der Schwachkopf nun nicht gleich von alleine tot umfiel, würde House dafür sorgen, dass es geschah.

„Gut, gehen wir da vorbei", erklärte der Geiselnehmer gerade und trieb sie in die gewünschte Richtung. Kurz darauf standen sie vor einer der vielen Türen, die den Gang säumten. «Vorratsraum» las House auf einem kleinen Schild an der Tür, durch welche der Geiselnehmer sie auch gleich schickte. Die schwere Eisentür fiel dumpf hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Im Vorratsraum war es unangenehm kalt. Schließlich wurden ein Haufen Räume hier unten auch nicht beheizt. House sah sich um. Überall standen Kartons, Gerätschaften, Farbeimer und ähnliches Zeug herum. House fragte sich inzwischen, ob der Wachmann jeden Abend den Grundriss des Krankenhauses studierte. Der Geiselnehmer schob den Nachtwächter nun vor und bedrohte ihn einmal mehr mit seiner Pistole. Er schien wirklich Spaß daran zu haben mit einer Knarre rumzufuchteln. Irgendein Komplex wahrscheinlich. Ganz dicht konnte der auf jeden Fall nicht sein. House hätte zu gerne gewusst, was die Beweggründe für diesen ganzen Zirkus hier waren. Er hoffte für den Geiselnehmer, dass dieser gute Gründe hatte, denn sobald House die Gelegenheit dazu bekommen würde, so hatte er sich bereits vorgenommen, würde er den Typen fertig machen. Also sollte es sich, für was auch immer er das hier tat, besser zu sterben lohnen. Wenn er seinen Schönheitsschlaf nicht bekam, konnte der Diagnostiker ziemlich unangenehm werden.

„Also, wo ist denn nun das Klebeband?", wollte Kapuzenmann von Simon wissen.

Dieser zeigte mit der Hand in eine Ecke voller Kartons. „Da drüben in einer der Kisten."

Ohne seine Geiseln aus den Augen zu lassen, begann der Mann in den besagten Kisten rumzuwühlen. Was er da rausholte waren Packungsweise Nägel, Dichtungsmaterialien, Schmörgelpapier und...Klebeband.

---

Alleine war sie noch nie im Büro ihres Chef's gewesen. Das wurde Cameron jetzt gerade bewusst. Fast ehrfürchtig betätigte sie den Lichtschalter. Im nächsten Moment wurde das Zimmer in, für ihre Verhältnisse, viel zu helles Licht getaucht. Allerdings nur, bis sich ihre Augen an die neuen Begebenheiten angepasst hatten. Sie sah sich noch mal um, ob sie auch wirklich keiner beobachtete, und ging dann zum Schreibtisch. Sie könnte jetzt auch all seine Sachen durchwühlen, dachte Allison. Interessieren würde sie das schon. Sie verwarf den Gedanken aber sofort wieder und sah stattdessen auf die Bewertungsbogen. Sofort fiel ihr Blick auf einen kleinen Zettel, der oben drauf gelegt worden war. Offenbar eine Nachricht an House. Cameron konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen, sie musste sie lesen. Darin stand, dass Brian, einer ihrer Patienten, am Abend über starke Bauchschmerzen geklagt hatte und man bat House, sich das doch am Morgen gleich als erstes mal anzusehen. Die Nachricht war unterzeichnet von einer der Nachtschwestern. Obwohl sie selbst nicht wusste, was sie eigentlich erwartet hatte, war Cameron schon ein wenig enttäuscht über die Nachricht. Ob sie, wo sie eh noch eine Weile hier war, einmal hingehen und nach Brian gucken sollte? Aber das konnte auch genauso gut der Diensthabende Arzt tun. Wieso dann aber die Nachricht? Vielleicht war es doch besser das noch rasch ab zu klären. Wer war denn überhaupt der Diensthabende Arzt heute Nacht? Cameron war nun überzeugt, wer immer es sein mochte, er oder sie würde sich schon vernünftig um die Sache kümmern. Daher verließ sie, nachdem sie das Licht wieder ausgeschaltet hatte und ohne sich noch die Bewertungsbogen anzuschauen, diese hatte sie über die Notiz hinweg ganz vergessen, das Büro durch die Tür zum Gang. Dr. Cameron kam gerade bis zum Aufzug, als ihr wieder einfiel welcher Arzt denn gerade Nachtdienst hatte. Dr. Benjamin Thomas, ein total unfähiger Arzt. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran musste die junge Ärztin den Kopf schütteln. Wenn sie jemanden feuern wollten, dann sollten sie Ben Thomas nehmen. Aber nein, das ging natürlich nicht. Denn so mies er als behandelnder Arzt auch war, unterrichten konnte er wie kein anderer. Die Medizinstudenten hier hörten ihm unheimlich gerne zu, seine Vorlesungen waren grundsätzlich übervoll. Und im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Ärzten hier im Haus, welche sich lieber totschlagen lassen würden, als zu unterrichten, arbeitete Thomas auch noch oft und gerne als Dozent. Eine nicht unbedeutende Einnahmequelle für die Klinik also. Nichts desto trotz, war er was Brian, den Teenager mit den Bauchschmerzen, anging sicher nicht sehr hilfreich. Und Chase und Foreman konnten jetzt auch noch fünf Minuten auf die Akte warten. Cameron stieg also in den Aufzug und fuhr statt nach unten zum Labor, hoch auf Station.

---

Ebenfalls mit dem Fahrstuhl, waren Chase und Foreman ins Erdgeschoss gefahren, wo sie den Aufzug nun verließen und dann den langen verzweigten Gang runter, zur Pathologie gingen. Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem Betonboden. Chase wurde langsamer, je näher sie dem Autopsieraum kamen.

„Gib's zu, du hast doch Angst", stichelte Foreman belustigt.

In Wirklichkeit war es nicht Angst, die ihn langsamer werden ließ, sondern die Sorge, dass sie dort drinnen wirklich Cameron finden würden. In seinem Kopf malte sich Chase schon die unglücklichsten Situationen aus. So sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte, er konnte Cameron wirklich gut leiden. Und seit der gemeinsamen Nacht mit ihr, ging sie ihm erst recht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„Ach was, ich hab keine Angst, hör endlich auf mit dem Unsinn."

Diese Abwehrhaltung schien Foreman nur zu bestätigen. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, spähte er als Erster durch die Tür in den Autopsieraum.

„Nichts zu sehen", erklärte er und trat, dicht gefolgt von seinem Kollegen, ein. Drinnen herrschte in der Tat gähnende Leere. Penibel sahen sie sich um. Chase ging als erstes zum Telefon, welches friedlich an der Wand schlummerte. Er nahm den Hörer ab und sah auf's Display als würde ihm das irgendetwas verraten. Ein lautes Rumpeln ließ ihn zusammen zucken. Foreman war dabei jeden einzelnen Schrank zu überprüfen. Jeden einzelnen machte er auf und spähte hinein. Aus einem waren ihm nun allerhand Gegenstände entgegengekommen. Ein nicht ordentlich zurückgestellter Besen war umgefallen und hatte einen Eimer, eine Packung Gummihandschuhe, unbenutzte abgepackte Seife, eine Packung Reiszwecken, eben fast den kompletten Inhalt des Schranks, mit sich gerissen. An den weißen, nackten Wänden hallte das Geräusch wieder und hörte sich daher gleich mehrfach so laut an.

„Verdammt Foreman!", beschwerte sich Chase. „Pass doch auf."

„'Tschuldigung."

Sie überprüften sogar noch die Klappen jedes einzelnen Kühlfaches um sicher zu gehen, dass diese richtig verschlossen waren. Zuletzt guckten sie dann vorsichtshalber auch im angrenzenden Laborraum noch nach dem Rechten. Finden konnten sie allerdings absolut gar nichts. Auch von Cameron gab es weit und breit keine Spur. „Tja", meinte Foreman schließlich. „Sieht so aus, als wäre hier alles in Ordnung. „Wohl doch nur ein Fehler im System."

---

Zufrieden packte sich Kapuze drei Rollen Klebeband in die Jackentasche und fuchtelte dann endlich wieder mit den Pistolen vor House und Simon rum. House hatte das schon fast vermisst.

„Das reicht, gehen wir", befahl Kapuze trocken und so gingen alle drei aus dem Vorratsraum und wieder den Gang entlang. Das Vicodin hatte noch nicht seine volle Wirkung entfalten können und der Schmerz wurde langsam unerträglich. Eigentlich schleifte Gregory House das Bein inzwischen mehr hinterher, als dass er noch wirklich auftrat. Doch der Geiselnehmer saß ihm im Nacken. Kurz vor dem Fahrstuhl war es dann so weit. Sein völlig überfordertes Bein gab nach und House landete unsanft auf dem nackten Boden.

Er stöhnte auf, als der harte Betonboden seinen Fall bremste.

„Steh auf!", ordnete der Geiselnehmer gleich an, während der Nachtwächter unruhig stehen blieb, um auf die anderen beiden zu warten. Als House nicht sofort reagierte, hatte er im nächsten Augenblick auch schon eine Waffe an der Schläfe.

„Mach schon, oder ich schieß dir auch noch ins andere Bein. Dann kommt dir der jetzige Schmerz vor wie ein Urlaub auf Hawaii, du..."

Ein lautes Klappern und Rumpeln schnitt dem Geiselnehmer das Wort ab. Alle drei spähten verwundert in die Richtung aus der sie gerade gekommen waren und von wo nun das Geräusch gekommen war.

„Was war das?", fragte der Nachtwächter angespannt. „Da ist jemand im Autopsieraum, wir sollten nachsehen gehen."


	6. Teil 6

Auch auf Station war das Licht gedimmt, schließlich sollten die Patienten in ruhe schlafen können. Dr. Cameron kannte die Schwester, die die Notiz verfasst hatte. Nach genau dieser hielt sie jetzt Ausschau. Während sie so über den Flur lief, dachte sie, wie froh sie doch war noch nie wirklich als Patient im Krankenhaus gelegen zu haben. Die Vorstellung hier die Nacht verbringen zu müssen, gefiel ihr nicht. So angewiesen zu sein auf Andere, angeschlossen an Überwachungsgeräte. Um auf Toilette zu kommen musste man erst über den halben Flur. Wenn man denn das Glück hatte, sich fortbewegen zu können. Wenn nicht, bedeutete das auch noch Pfleger rufen und ab auf den Schieber. Noch so ein Erlebnis auf das Allison gut und gerne verzichten konnte. Sie wollte gerade am Tresen nach der gesuchten Schwester fragen, da erblickte sie diese, wie sie gerade aus einem Patientenzimmer kam. Es war das Zimmer von Brian, dem Teenie mit den Bauchschmerzen. 

„Wie geht es ihm, Schwester Emily", begrüßte Cameron die Schwester und war dabei ganz froh in diesem großen Gebäude doch endlich mal jemanden zu treffen.

„Dr. Cameron?", fragte Emily überrascht und musterte sie, als wäre sie ein Wesen von einer anderen Welt. „Was tun sie denn noch hier? Haben sie nicht längst Feierabend?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber wir machen Überstunden, um dringende Tests fertig zu bekommen."

Die Schwester schien das zu freuen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck hellte sich auf. „Oh, heißt das Dr. House ist auch noch da? Ich habe ihn nämlich gesucht, ich..."

„Nein", unterbrach Cameron. „House ist vor ungefähr einer halben Stunde gegangen. Ich musste in sein Büro...", ok das entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit. „...und da habe ich ihre Nachricht gefunden. Ich dachte ich sehe mir das mal an."

Emily lächelte erfreut. „Oh das ist aber lieb von ihnen. Dr. Thomas hat schon nach ihm gesehen, konnte aber nichts feststellen. Darum bekommt Brian jetzt nur was gegen die Schmerzen. Seitdem geht es ihm zwar etwas besser, aber ich mache mir doch Sorgen. Bei der Vorgeschichte weiß man ja nie."

---

Ausgerechnet derSchwachstruller Simon wollte nachsehen gehen, ob da jemand im Autopsieraum war.Wirklich witzig! House schaffte es tatsächlich sich, wenn auch nur mit größter Mühe, wieder aufzurappeln. Noch immer sahen alle unschlüssig in Richtung Pathologie.

„Wir kommen doch gerade von da", meinte der Geiselnehmer schließlich. „Wenn jemand da hingegangen wäre, hätten wir ihn ja gesehen. Da ist niemand. Da ist bloß irgendwas umgefallen, passiert schon mal."

Er wandte seinen Blick als Erster ab und sah zu House und Simon. „Außerdem haben wir keine Zeit für so einen Unsinn, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit und wir haben noch einiges vor. Wir gehen weiter. Auf geht's, oder wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen?"

Das war natürlich eine rein rhetorische Frage und sollte eher als Aufforderung an die anderen beiden zum weitermarschieren dienen. Diese taten was von ihnen verlangt wurde und trotteten weiter. House benutzte jetzt die Wand als Stütze. Zu den Schmerzen kam noch hinzu, dass er immer noch reichlich durchnässt war und fror. Nach ein paar Metern erreichten sie endlich auch den Fahrstuhl. Es ging hinein und aufwärts eine Ebene höher.

Ein gutes Stück beunruhigt war House allerdings schon, als sie auf das erste Labor zusteuerten. Ausgerechnet das, in dem jetzt sein Assistenteam arbeitete. Wie House beim Eintreten aber zu seiner Beruhigung feststellte, war das Labor unbesetzt. Über dem Stuhl, neben dem House zum Stehen kam, hing zwar ein Kittel, aber seine Assistenten waren nirgends zu sehen. Wenn sie jedoch nicht hier waren, wo waren sie dann? Dass hier vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch gearbeitet wurde, erkannte House an den rumliegenden Spritzen, der offenen Zentrifuge und eingeschalteten Geräten. Im nächsten Moment fiel sein Blick auf ein Blatt Papier an dem Platz auf der Arbeitsfläche, auf welche er sich gerade stützte und wo auch der Kittel über dem Stuhl hing. Er erkannte sofort, dass das die Schrift von Chase sein musste. Sein Assistent hatte hier sorgfältig Zeit, Art und Ergebnis der einzelnen Tests festgehalten, welche sie gemacht hatten. Die letzte Eintragung lag gerade mal elf Minuten zurück. Verwundert rümpfte House die Nase, nahm dann unauffällig den Zettel an sich und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche. Musste ja nicht jeder wissen, dass hier eigentlich noch gearbeitet wurde.

Simon lehnte sich ebenfalls gegen die Arbeitsfläche und ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Der Geiselnehmer sah sich auch gerade um und erblickte sogleich das ersehnte Telefon. Bevor er jedoch darauf zusteuerte wandte er sich an seine Geiseln.

„Okay Jungs. Ich möchte dass ihr euch jeder da drüben an ein Tischbein vor die Arbeitsfläche setzt", befahl er ihnen und setzte als Druckmittel die Knarren ein. Die beiden Männer konnten sich schon denken, was jetzt kam, setzten sich aber beide nicht zur Wehr, denn es hätte ja sowieso nichts gebracht. Und so ließen sie sich mit dem besonders reißfesten und PE-beschichteten Klebeband an die Arbeitstische fesseln. Sobald er sie zu seiner Zufriedenheit festgemacht hatte, ging der Kidnapper zum Telefon hinüber und griff nach dem Hörer. Während der Angreifer mit dem Telefon beschäftigt war, versuchte House sich irgendwie von den Fesseln zu befreien, allerdings ohne Erfolg.

„Ich bekomme hier kein Freizeichen", hörte der Nephrologe den Geiselnehmer sich beschweren, der immer noch verzweifelt mit dem Telefon rumhantierte und jetzt dem Nachtwächter einen drohenden Blick zuwarf. Offenbar hatte der Herr inzwischen rausgefunden, wen er um Hilfe anhauen musste. Ein vertrautes Verhältnis würde House jedenfalls wohl nicht mehr zum Mann mit den Waffen aufbauen können. Wirklich zu schade.

„Sie müssen erst die Rautetaste drücken und dann noch eine Null vorweg wählen", kam es seitens des Wachmannes wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Der Kidnapper probierte dies sofort aus und schien Erfolg zu haben, denn im nächsten Augenblick hielt er sich ungeduldig wartend den Hörer ans Ohr, wobei er sich von den Geiseln abwandte.

House entschied sich, diese Gelegenheit zu nutzen.

„Sind sie eigentlich wirklich so gnadenlos bescheuert, oder tun sie nur so?", fragte er den Wachmann mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Noch bevor dieser antworten konnte, kam House noch ein weiterer Gedanke und er fügte argwöhnisch hinzu: „Oder sie stecken mit diesem Psychopathen unter einer Decke."

Plötzlich wurde Simon ziemlich grantig. Mit verärgerter Miene betrachtete er den Diagnostiker. „Wenn sie ihr Leben auf's Spiel setzen und sich noch mehr in Gefahr bringen wollen, dann bitteschön. Was mich angeht, ich gehe lieber kein Risiko ein."

„_Das_ ist mir auch schon aufgefallen", spottete House.

An der Wand unterhielt sich der Geiselnehmer inzwischen angeregt mit irgendjemandem am Telefon.

Der Nachtwächter überhörte House's hänselnden Kommentar und sprach weiter: „Ich habe Familie, eine Frau und zwei Kinder. Deshalb habe ich mich auch vom Streifendienst zurückgezogen."

„Sie sind ein Bulle?", fragte House ungläubig.

„Das war ich. Aber der Job ist einfach zu gefährlich und als vor drei Jahren unser zweites Kind kam, habe ich gekündigt und mich hier beworben. Immer mal nach dem Rechten gucken, vielleicht mal verrückt gewordene Patienten wieder einfangen, aufpassen dass keine Betrunkenen versuchen rein zu kommen um hier zu übernachten. Das sei alles, was man hier zu tun hat, so hieß es jedenfalls."

„Hey, was gibt's denn da zu quatschen?", ging Kapuze nun dazwischen. Offenbar war er fertig mit seinem Telefonat. Die beiden Geiseln beobachteten, wie er nochmals eine Rolle Klebeband aus der Jacke holte und zwei Streifen abriss.

„Also, ich muss eben runter zum Haupteingang.", erläuterte der Kidnapper. „Frankie weiß jetzt bescheid und wird in wenigen Minuten hier auftauchen und irgendjemand muss ihm ja die Tür aufmachen. Ihr wartet so lange hier oben."

Als ob sie irgendwie weglaufen könnten. Naja, wenigstens wirkte das Vicodin bei House inzwischen. Zwar hatte er noch immer Schmerzen, aber jetzt war es ihm fast egal. Das Vicodin machte ihn mal wieder wunderbar neutral gegenüber der Schmerzen.

Der große Fremde klebte jedem einen Streifen Klebeband über den Mund und schlenderte dann aus dem Labor.

---

Eigentlich, und das wussten sie beide, war die ganze Aktion hier nur eine Art Zeitvertreib gewesen, um sich ein wenig vor der Laborarbeit zu drücken. Was hätten sie hier unten auch schon finden sollen? Ein Fehler im System war es gewesen, weiter nichts. Da waren sie sich jetzt sicher. Chase nickte bezüglich dieses Vorschlags von Foreman. Dann hatte er allerdings noch eine weitere Idee zu dem Thema.

„Oder der Nachtwächter", platzte es aus ihm heraus. „Der geht doch immer mal überall nachsehen."

„Und dann hat er im Labor angerufen und gleich wieder aufgelegt?" Foreman schien nicht gerade überzeugt.

„Vielleicht ein Versehen, vielleicht wollte er wo anders anrufen, auf Station vielleicht. Aber er wusste die richtige Nummer nicht."

„Oder er hat versucht rauszutelefonieren und dann gemerkt, dass das nicht geht", ging jetzt auch Foreman darauf ein.

„Klingt vernünftig", stimmte Chase zu. „Wir können ja auf dem Rückweg mal bei ihm vorbeischauen. Der dürfte jetzt wohl an der Anmeldung sitzen und Zeitung lesen oder so was. Dann müssen wir auf dem Rückweg eben in der Eingangshalle vorbei schauen."

„Zeit haben wir ja genug."

„Ja und wenn wir wieder im Labor sind, kommt Cameron bestimmt auch bald zurück. Wenn sie nicht sogar schon da ist und sich wundert wo wir sind."

Beide Ärzte nickten einstimmig und machten sich, nachdem die rumliegenden Gegenstände aus dem Schrank wieder eingeräumt waren, auf den Weg zur Eingangshalle.


	7. Teil 7

Wie schon Dr. Thomas zuvor, hatte auch Cameron nicht rausfinden können, was genau Brian's Bauchschmerzen verursachte. Was sie jedoch sagen konnte war, dass es nichts ernstes war. Jedenfalls nichts, was nicht auch bis morgen warten konnte. Heute Nacht würden ja sowieso keine weiteren Untersuchungen gemacht werden können, was für eine vernünftige Diagnose allerdings von Nöten war.

„Und wie gesagt, wir arbeiten noch eine Weile", meinte Cameron gerade zu Schwester Emily, während sie wieder auf den Flur traten. „Sie brauchen sich also keine Sorgen zu machen, wenn da unten wer rumläuft oder so was."

Emily lachte. „Glauben sie wir fürchten uns hier im Krankenhaus?"

Cameron war wohl von sich ausgegangen. „N...Nein ich...", stotterte sie. „Ich wollte nur, dass sie bescheid wissen."

„Emily nickte. „Lieb von ihnen. Gut, dann wissen wir bescheid und lassen sie da unten in ruhe."

Nachdem sich die junge Ärztin von Schwester Emily verabschiedet hatte, begab sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Labor. Wieder ging es, mit der Akte in der Hand und einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch, durch das Halbdunkel in den Fahrstuhl, hinunter in die nächste Etage, den Gang entlang am Besprechungsraum und an House's Büro vorbei. Und wieder galt es die Balustrade, und somit die Eingangshalle, zu passieren. Chase und Foreman machten sich sicher inzwischen sorgen und fragten sich, wo ihre Kollegin so lange blieb. Auch dieses Mal verkniff sich Dr. Cameron einen Blick hinunter über die Balustrade, ging stattdessen im Laufschritt daran vorbei. Und somit sah sie auch nicht wie im selben Moment, da sie die Balustrade passierte, unten in der Eingangshalle die Fahrstuhltür auf ging und ein großer Mann mit blauer Kapuzenjacke heraustrat.

---

Es störte ihn schon ziemlich, dass er so sehr auf Frankie angewiesen war. Eigentlich konnte er Frankie nicht ausstehen. Der Typ war immer so vorlaut. Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, das war wohl das Motto nach dem der New Yorker lebte. Seit bestimmt fünf Jahren lebte Frankie nun schon hier und hatte sich noch kein bisschen geändert. Erst schießen, dann reden. So machte er es noch immer. Aber das war nun mal das, was er früher zu Hause in der Bronx gelernt hatte. Dem Großen ging das allerdings bisweilen ganz schön gegen den Strich, besonders wenn es gar nicht nötig war irgendwelche Leute in Gefahr zu bringen. Die Meisten wollten doch nur ihre Ruhe und bloß keinen Ärger. Das hatte er bisher bei annähernd jedem Raubüberfall oder Autoklau festgestellt. Dieser Typ, der da gerade im Labor an den Tisch gefesselt war, der Kaputte, nicht das Muttersöhnchen, der war allerdings von einem ganz anderen Schlag. Dem Großen gefiel das irgendwie, das musste er schon zugeben. Mal was anderes. Ob es wohl durch die starken Schmerzen kam, die der Kerl ganz offensichtlich tatsächlich hatte? Der Große schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er damit jeglichen Anflug von Mitgefühl verdrängen. Ach was, der Kerl sollte sich mal nicht so anstellen. Schließlich gab es Leute die nicht besser, oder sogar schlimmer dran waren als er. Oh ja, die gab es. Wer konnte das besser wissen als er selbst? Er seufzte und bemühte sich jetzt nicht daran zu denken. Der Mann sah nach vorn zur Fahrstuhltür, welche sich nur wenige Sekunden später öffnete und ihm die große, verdreckte Eingangshalle präsentierte. Mit einem erneuten Seufzer stieg er aus und steuerte auf den Haupteingang zu. In jeder Tasche hatte er eine Waffe, wovon er eine wahrscheinlich gleich an Frankie abtreten musste. Das tat er zwar nur sehr ungern, aber musste wahrscheinlich sein, um sich die Hilfe des Anderen zu sichern. Denn dieser liebte Waffen einfach. Und noch lieber richtete er sie zur Einschüchterung auf irgendwelche Leute.

Draußen goss es noch immer, als würde es keinen Morgen geben und der Große zog seine Kapuze enger, während er auf die Tür zutrat, welche sich sofort auf schob. Da er wusste, dass sie nicht wieder rein kommen würden, wenn die Tür einmal zu ging, blieb er in der Tür stehen, so dass diese zwar immer wieder versuchte sich zu schließen, aber sofort wieder aufglitt sobald ihre Sensoren feststellten, dass jemand dazwischen stand. Um ihn herum kämpfte die Kälte die von draußen versuchte hineinzuströmen, mit der warmen Luft von drinnen. Er fröstelte. Glücklicherweise musste der Mann nicht lange warten. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, bis Frankie ankam. Bei ihm war ein etwas zerzaust wirkender Typ, der dem Großen in etwa bis zur Schulter reichte und den er auf höchstens 19 schätzte.

„Hi!", grüßten ihn die beiden knapp.

„Äh, wer ist das?" entgegnete der Große argwöhnisch und deutete auf den Jüngeren.

Frankie, der einen Rucksack mit sich rumtrug, grinste stolz und legte den freien Arm um seinen Begleiter. „Darf ich vorstellen, das ist mein kleiner Bruder Charly. Wir nennen ihn alle nur Bob."

Der Große sah den blonden Frankie an, als wolle er ihn gleich einweisen. „Ich sehe du bist wenigstens vorbereitet", bemerkte er und deutete auf den Rucksack.

Frankie nickte. „Können wir dann jetzt reingehen, oder sollen wir hier draußen erfrieren?" Frankie klang patzig und drängelte sich, zusammen mit seinem Bruder, an dem Anderen vorbei. Dieser folgte den beiden zurück in die gemütliche Wärme der Klinik.

„Da lang", erklärte er mit einer Geste in Richtung Aufzug und ging dann trotzdem vorweg. Direkt vor dem Aufzug, lag noch immer der Stock dieses Lebensmüden. Nachdenklich blieb der Große davor stehen und betrachtete ihn einen Moment, während die anderen beiden sich schon mal in den Fahrstuhl begaben. Ebenso nachdenklich bückte er sich nach der Gehhilfe und nahm sie mit.

---

**  
**Für kurze Zeit herrschte völlige Stille in der Eingangshalle. Nur der Regen unterstrich die ohnehin schon unheimliche Atmosphäre mit seinem entfernten Prasseln. Dann ging die Tür des allzu beschäftigten Lifts erneut auf und spuckte Foreman und Chase aus, die die Halle jetzt mit ihrem gutgelaunten Gespräch erfüllten. Gerade ging es darum, wer wohl mehr Bier vertrug, was Chase mit der Begründung er sei immerhin Australier und könne daher auf jeden Fall mehr ab, alsbald als eindeutig erledigt abtat. Foreman bedachte seinen Kollegen daraufhin nur mit einem halbherzigen Lächeln.

„Keiner da", bemerkte Chase, der dies schon von Weitem beurteilen konnte, in Bezug auf den Anmeldetresen.

„Vielleicht ist er eingeschlafen und liegt mit dem Kopf auf der Arbeitsfläche", schlug der Andere vor.

Chase legte sofort einen Schritt zu und spähte am Ziel angekommen, über den Tresen. „Nein, hier ist er wirklich nicht. Da liegt nur eine aufgeschlagene Zeitung."

Seine Stimme klang allmählich etwas besorgt.

„Dann ist er gerade auf Toilette oder noch unterwegs oder sonst wo."

„Ganz genau. Sonst wo. Und das gefällt mir gar nicht."

Foreman lachte auf, was von den hohen Wänden wiederhallte und seinem Lachen etwas kaltes verlieh. „Du hast also doch Angst", hänselte er den Australier wieder. „Du magst vielleicht Bier vertragen, aber halbdunkle Krankenhäuser machen dir Angst."

---

Gleich nachdem sie an der Balustrade vorbei war, rief sie sich den Fahrstuhl und stieg ein. Etwas bedrückendes hatten diese Dinger doch an sich. Das Teil musste nur mal stecken bleiben jetzt und sie würde den Rest der Nacht auf gut 2 mal 2 Quadratmetern verbringen. Doch jetzt wollte Cameron keine Treppen mehr laufen, sondern nur noch recht bald zu ihren Kollegen zurück, bevor die wegen ihr noch den Notstand ausriefen. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie sich wirklich sorgen um sie machen könnten, zauberte ein leises Lächeln auf Cameron's Gesicht. Es gefiel ihr, wenn sich Leute um sie sorgten, zeigte es doch, dass diese sie mochten. Cameron war sich fast sicher, dass sich auch House damals, als alle glaubten sie hätte sich den HI-Virus eingefangen, zumindest ein bisschen Sorgen um die junge Frau gemacht hatte. Oder vielleicht wollte sie das auch nur glauben.

Endlich hielt der Aufzug im richtigen Stockwerk und gab sie frei. Es war alles gut gegangen. Sie sagte sich, dass dieses Gefühl in ihrem Bauch, dass ihr sagte, dass etwas ungutes passieren würde, nur Einbildung war. Sie machte sich viel zu viele Gedanken. Musste wohl daran liegen, dass sie so übermüdet und ausgepowert war. Und dann noch dieses fürchterliche Wetter – da musste man ja anfällig werden. In Gedanken versunken schlenderte Cameron um die Ecke und auf das Labor zu, in dem sie zur Zeit arbeiteten. Doch sie fand weder Foreman noch Chase vor. Was sie stattdessen sah, ließ sie vor Schreck den Atem anhalten.


End file.
